


Di lacrime e di stelle

by AnItalianFrie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Best Friends, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Depression, Homophobia, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Unrequited Love, avrei dovuto dormire cazzo, ho pianto mentre scrivevo, mi dispiace ve lo giuro, mi sono fatta male da sola, non è colpa mia giuro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnItalianFrie/pseuds/AnItalianFrie
Summary: Tooru e Hajime sono amici da tutta la vita, sin da quando hanno inziato a camminare.E' un'amicizia che resterà per sempre, dicevano. Non si lasceranno mai, dicevano.E anche a Tooru sembrava così, fino aquando non si rese conto di essere innamorato di Hajime da ben prima di quando potesse ricordare.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	Di lacrime e di stelle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Ve lo giuro, mi dispiace, non è colpa mia! E' colpa di "In another life" e "The galaxy is endless (I thought we were, too)". E della haikyuuangstweek. E di Fuori dall'Hype dei Pinguini Tattici Nucleari (è stata la pirma volta che ho pianto su un testo che ha la parola kebab al suo interno, è stata un'esperienza mistica).

Il 20 luglio 1963 nacque, in una sperduta cittadina delle campagne giapponesi, un bambino dai capelli color del cioccolato. Venne al mondo con un sorriso e uno sguardo curioso e i suoi genitori decisero di chiamarlo Tooru.

Poco più di un mese prima, il 10 giugno 1963, nacque due case più in là un bambino dai capelli scuri. Al momento della nascita aveva uno sguardo truce, che sembrava impensabile su un neonato, e venne chiamato Hajime.

Come era destinato che accadesse in una cittadina di quelle dimensioni i due bambini, appena imparato a muovere i primi passi, si incontrarono e diventarono amici. Passavano le loro giornate a giocare al parchetto in fondo alla via e a cercare di catturare gli insetti, sino a quando un giorno Tooru si presentò davanti a casa di Hajime con un vecchio pallone sgualcito. Quando l’altro bambino gli chiese cosa fosse, Tooru rispose: “E’ un pallone da pallavolo! Così possiamo smettere di giocare a calcio una volta per tutte!”

Fino dalla tenera età era noto e palese a tutti coloro che li circondavano che i due bambini erano completamente diversi, quasi opposti: Dove Tooru era più timoroso e piagnucolone, Hajime era più coraggioso e intrapendente. Tooru odiava gli insetti, che gli apparivano disgustosi perché Hajime-chan, hanno sei zampe, che schifo!, mentre Hajime avrebbe passato la giornata intera a catturarli. Tooru era un bambino allegro e molto furbo, probabilmente troppo per la sua età, quando Hajime era invece scontroso e schietto. Era opinione comune che presto o tardi i due avrebbero preso strade diverse, ma sorprendentemente così non fu. Rimasero Tooru-e-Hajime per molti anni, quando poi divennero Oikawa-e-Iwa-chan, forse anche grazie all’amore che i due avevano sviluppato per il pallone sgualcito che in un giorno di estate Tooru aveva rubato alla sorella.

Ma nonostante il loro legame, la nuvola che da anni oscurava il cuore di Tooru era sconosciuta anche al suo migliore amico.

Era iniziato tutto con la distruzione dei suoi sogni. Era orribile, sì, ma non così tanto. Nei giorni buoni pensava a quanto fosse ironico che la sua voglia di vincere avesse distrutto tutte le sue possibilità di farlo, un po’ come i suoi servizi si schiantavano sulla superficie del campo avversario prima dell’incidente. Nei giorni cattivi non pensava niente, piangeva e basta. Si era spinto troppo in là, salto dopo salto, servizio dopo servizio, blocco dopo blocco, fino a quando il suo ginocchio non lo aveva salutato per una vacanza alle Hawaii che sarebbe durata per il resto della sua vita. Trasportato in ospedale per essere operato d’urgenza, fissava il soffitto con gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime e cercava la mano di Hajime perché gli facesse forza, pensando: “Che cazzo ho fatto per meritarmelo?”

Quando il suo dolore si attenuò un po’, mesi dopo mesi di pianti, un'altra realizzazione lo colpì, piacevole come poteva esserlo una padellata in faccia. E fu probabilmente lì che iniziò l’ultimo tratto in discesa della breve vita di Oikawa Tooru.

Faceva male. Era come un costante peso sul petto che lo spingeva in basso contro il terreno fino a quando non sarebbe stato morto, morto, morto, nient’altro che cenere ossa e polvere. E poi c’era quella voce, quella che non stava mai, mai zitta e che Tooru lo sapeva, presto o tardi lo avrebbe portato ad impazzire. Sbagliato, abominevole, un errore, dovresti morire, frocio, non ti fai schifo da solo a pensare quelle cose non solo di un uomo, ma del tuo migliore amico? E si, Tooru si faceva schifo e la voce lo sapeva bene, ma non stava mai zitta comunque. Quando quasi per miracolo si zittiva, era unicamente quando era da solo. E a quel punto Tooru sperava che tornasse, perché gli insulti della voce erano meglio della solitudine più totale a cui era abbandonato. Voleva urlare e strepitare e liberarsi di quel dolore in qualche modo, ma aveva accettato da tempo che la voragine al centro del suo petto in cui albergava la sua anima era troppo profonda anche solo per sperare di essere udita.

E così, sdraiato sul suo letto sfatto, fissava il soffitto in agonia, chiedendosi se con la sua morte sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Ogni ricordo era ormai come un macigno legato con cavo di acciaio alle sue caviglie che lo trascinava pian piano sempre più in basso, nell’acqua torbida dei suoi rimpianti mischiati a lacrime. Non che gli importasse di tornare in superficie, o almeno, non gli importava più da molto tempo. Ricordava le partite vinte, quelle perse, le pacche sulle spalle, le risate, i pianti, gli scherzi, le notti passate a guardare le stelle e a chiedere “Iwa-chan, secondo te dopo la nostra morte vivremo un’altra vita?”, le immagini sfocate dalle lacrime che gli riempivano gli occhi.

Fino a quando, in una giornata nuvolosa in cui il cielo rifletteva il suo animo grigio, raggiunto il fondo trascinato dai ricordi e dalla voce, Tooru lasciò un biglietto a casa di Hajime e salì su detto della sua vecchia scuola superiore. Rimase lì forse per ore, il cervello calmo e la voce finalmente zitta, seduto sul cornicione e con il naso rivolto vers3o l’alto, mentre il cielo si schiariva lasciando filtrare qualche pallido raggio di sole. 

E poi la porta si aprì scricchiolando e la testa di Hajime vi fece capolino.  
“Shittykawa, cosa…?”  
Tooru si mise in piedi, rimanendo sempre sul cornicione.  
“Capisco quanto lo riterrai egoista, ma avevo veramente bisogno di vederti un’ultima volta.”  
“Un’ultima volta? Ma di cosa stai blaterand-”  
Fu nel bel mezzo della frase che Hajime fu investito dalla consapevolezza e dal significato di quelle parole, collegando improvvisamente tutti i puntini che erano rimasti per anni davanti al suo sguardo.  
“Tooru, Tooru per favore, per favore, fermati. Ti prego.” L’utilizzo del nome di battesimo, che la sua bocca non aveva pronunciato in almeno dieci anni, aveva un sapore amaro di medicina. Si arrotolava sulla sua lingua, e sicuramente non nell’accezione positiva del termine, come se la sua stessa bocca sapesse che utilizzarlo per quel motivo non era nient’altro che sbagliato, sbagliato e ancora più sbagliato.  
“Non posso Hajime. Iwaizumi. Iwa-chan. Non posso più, mi dispiace” disse l’altro ragazzo, in piedi sul parapetto, la schiena rivolta all’orizzonte e lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Le lacrime gli scorrevano sul viso, delicate e lucenti come stelle. Una contrita smorfia di dolore aleggiava sul suo viso. Era estremamente calmo, se non per l’espressione del volto che tradiva le sue vere emozioni. Sembrava quasi etereo, non più umano. Sembrava morto, e già lo era, se non nella carne.  
“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto, ma non posso fare a meno di amarti.” Tooru prese un profondo sospiro tremante, le lacrime ora trasformatesi in un fiume in piena, unica conferma che c’era ancora qualcuno lì dentro, dopo tutto.  
“Ti prometto che sarò un amico migliore nella nostra prossima vita, Iwa-chan. Non uno così disgustoso. Te lo giuro, te lo giuro, sarà tutto a posto lì. Sarò migliore, sul serio. Niente più cazzate.”  
Un sorriso traballante si fece largo sulla sua faccia.  
“Ti amo Iwaizumi Hajime. Ti amo e mi odio per questo.”  
Fece un’altra pausa, inghiottendo tutto ciò che provava.  
“Ci vediamo in un’altra vita allora, Iwa-chan. E’ una promessa.”  
Pronunciate queste parole, aprì le braccia e piegò la testa indietro, fissando tramonto, mentre il suo corpo precipitava, con ancora il sorriso sul viso, le lacrime che scorrevano, i capelli scompigliati e gli occhiali storti, senza un pensiero in testa mentre il suo corpo si preparava all’impatto con lo sporco asfalto parecchi piani più in basso. 

Hajime era rimasto a guardarlo, gli occhi spalancanti, incapace di muovere un solo passo, lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte dove poco prima si trovava il suo migliore amico, mentre un suono orribile proveniente dalla strada raggiungeva le sue orecchie, soffocato da urla provenienti dal suo cuore che, presto scoprì, non lo avrebbero abbandonato per il resto della sua vita.

Sulla lapide di Oikawa Tooru, morto a ventidue anni in una normalissima giornata di novembre, scrissero che era precipitato verso il suolo come un angelo caduto, guardando il luogo a cui apparteneva e in cui finalmente poteva tornare. Hajime lo trovava stupido. Spesso andava al cimitero, la schiena poggiata alla fredda lastra di pietra per coprirne le parole, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo in un pietoso tentativo di fermare le lacrime. Forse Tooru aveva ragione, si ritrovava a pensare. Forse in un’altra vita, in cui avremmo potuto giocare a pallavolo, realizzare i nostri sogni e non aver paura di tenerci per mano. Forse in un’altra vita, ma sicuramente non in questa.

Perché quando una storia finisce, la vita va avanti. E a chi rimane non restano nient’altro che macerie e cocci rotti di qualcosa che un tempo c’era e che ora non c’è più.


End file.
